


The Adventures of Phantom Thief Jin Masato

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin Masato is a thief, who winds up saving the guy he's supposed to be stealing from [Jin/Ryuuji, AU, some violence]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Phantom Thief Jin Masato

**Author's Note:**

> AU. For hc_bingo, prompt is "attempted robbery."

Title: The Adventures of Phantom Thief Jin Masato  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Some violence.  
Notes: AU. For hc_bingo, prompt is "attempted robbery."

The Iwasaki mansion had impressive security, but Jin had been doing this type of work for nearly ten years now, so it was only a matter of time until he was inside. Now came the pricklier part of his job.

The first two rooms looked like they belonged to children. The first one was full of stuffed animals and books about bugs, while the other one had what looked like high school text books and colorful posters. He didn’t take anything from those rooms—Jin was a thief, not a monster. He didn’t steal from children. Just what their wealthy caregivers had lying around.

The current heir of the Iwasaki household appeared to be a minimalist. While there were a few expensive looking paintings (all too big for him to steal), the house looked disappointedly cozy and simple.

_I thought rich people liked showing off they had more money than everyone else._ He had spent too much time here. It was time to cut his losses and go—oh, hey, a pocket watch was on the table near the master bedroom.

Jin quickly put the watch in his bag. Maybe things were finally going his way after all… except that he could hear voices.

There were no ornate furniture to hide behind, so Jin prepared for retrace his steps to the window he’d snuck in—but there was something in the tone of the person speaking that made him pause. It was cold. Dismissive. Like nothing he’d never heard before.

So he focused on listening to what the voice had to say. The walls were think, but he could make out something along the lines of “If you don’t help me, your siblings will be killed.”

_Uh-oh._

“A-all right.” Jin had heard Ryuuji speak, once. But now he sounded like he was going to throw up. “Just leave them alone.”

Well, crap. Now he had to do something.

Jin didn’t like barging in. He liked sneaking around, so he could choose when/if he was going to make an entrance. But tonight, he did not have much of a choice, so he kicked down the door, and while the creepy guy was still too shocked from that, he managed to wrestle him to the ground.

“Get out of here!” Jin screamed at Ryuuji because creepy guy was actually pretty damn strong. It didn’t help that creepy guy used that moment when Jin was distracted to knee him in the gut. Jin will himself not to pass out—although as creepy guy shoved him into a wall, he doubted he’d be awake (or alive) for much longer.

“You should have escaped when you had the chance,” creepy guy said as he loomed over him.

“I may be a thief,” Jin managed, because if he was going to die he was going to die on a high note. “But I’m not going to let some poor man be intimidated.”

“Such a pity—” Creepy guy fell in a heap and didn’t get up.  
“I’ve taken some self-defense classes,” Ryuuji said breathlessly.

“I’ll bet you have.” Creepy guy had a bump on his noggin that wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. “Um.” This was awkward. “If you want me arrested, okay, but I would really appreciate it if—”

“Go.” Ryuuji smiled at him, and Jin felt even guiltier. “You saved my company, and probably my family’s lives. It’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you.” It took some effort, but Jin stood up. “This is also yours.” He returned the watch… but Ryuuji pressed it back into his hand.

“Consider it a gift.”

Jin did his best to smile, helped Ryuuji tie up creepy guy, and stayed until he heard sirens. He valued his freedom, but he didn’t want to leave Ryuuji alone until he knew he’d be safe again.

\--

When Jin woke up, it was still hard to move, but he managed to the kitchen.

Ryuuji was there.

“Good morning,” Ryuuji smiled at him over the kitchen table. “I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in.”

“No,” Jin began cautiously, taking a seat. “But I am wondering how you broke into my place.”

“You’re not the only one who knows how to get around a security system.” Ryuuji stood up, and when to get the tea kettle (Ryuuji had not only broken in, he’d made **tea** —maybe Jin was more injured than realized, if he’d slept so deeply he hadn’t at least heard sounds in the kitchen). “Do you want anything in your tea?”

“Just a little sugar.” He watched Ryuuji as he worked. “So, do you always break into your thieves’ houses to make them tea, or…?”

“I never did get to thank you properly,” Ryuuji gave him the Pikachu mug, now full of tea. “And before you say anything, you should realize that my siblings are my world. If I lost them…”

“Hey. I get it.”

Ryuuji wiped at his eyes, but was smiling. “So I want to repay you.”

Jin rubbed the back of his neck. “You didn’t turn me in, and let me keep what I stole. I’m pretty sure that counts as repayment—”

“I did a little background check on you as well, Jin Masato. You were a promising student, until you lost your job.”

“And I couldn’t finish my degree, and had to return to Japan in disgrace, and had to steal to survive.” This had been charming, in an odd way, but now Ryuuji was hitting raw nerves. “Only it turned out I was really good at stealing, so I was able to support myself say better than when I was an honest grad student. What exactly are you trying to do here?”

Ryuuji took a breath. “I’m sorry. I’m only mentioning this because you also celebrated your thirty-fifth birthday a month ago. That’s a little old to still be stealing.”

“… It’s not that old.”

“It is old enough to want a job that’s a little steadier.” Ryuuji gave him a slip of paper with his… his company name and number? He was giving Jin his business card?

“Ryuuji. This is sweet, but I don’t have my degree.”

“I’ll pay for you to finish it. I’ve seen your work; you’re brilliant.”

“I haven’t been an engineer in almost ten years, though.”

“In that, case, work with me in security. Apparently my security system isn’t as good as I thought it was.” Ryuuji stood up, and straightened his tie. “Call me, anytime.”

And then he left Jin alone, with the card and a lot of decisions to make.


End file.
